


Today.

by rivalmatisse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gen, greyskyshipping if u squint........, happy 7th birthday pokemon bw2!!!!!!!!!!!, i managed to write all of this in one day pls be proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalmatisse/pseuds/rivalmatisse
Summary: Today, seven years ago, Nate was gifted a pokémon at the same time as his friend and neighbour: Rosa, atop the Aspertia outlook. That day, along with their mutual friend, Hugh, they had set off on a journey across their home region of Unova.Today, now, Nate reminisces while sitting at that very place he first met his pokémon partner.





	Today.

Today. 

June the twenty-third. 

Nate was sitting on a bench on the Aspertia outlook, and apart from the pidove that were pecking at some leaves on the ground on the opposite side of the platform, he was alone, staring out across the water and at the distant mountain range. 

It was hard to think that today was the seven year anniversary of him becoming a trainer. 

Rosa was celebrating on the battlefield of the Aspertia gym- because some people liked to celebrate the years they've spent with their pokémon, along with her mom, as well as Hugh, Cheren, Bianca, of course her entire team, and some other friends she'd made on her own journey, which she'd started the same day as Nate:

June the twenty-third.

Today.

He was nineteen now. Rosa the same. Hugh was twenty. Cheren and Bianca were twenty-three. He was a completely different person to who he was back then, and he wondered if he hadn't gone on his journey, would he have changed so much? 

There was no way to tell, and while he was curious, he didn't consider it imperative that he found out. 

On the exact one-year anniversary of his journey beginning, it very nearly came to an abrupt end. 

It was odd. 

Six years ago, 

Today,

He'd stood in that icy cavern, face to face with a man who fit the definition of evil to a 'T', and the empty husk of a once-great Dragon. 

Nate had felt bad for that Dragon, Kyurem. It had been in pain, it had been scared, and it was under that man's-  _Ghetsis'_  - control. 

Even now, although Nate couldn't bring himself to return to Humilau, let alone anywhere near the giant chasm, he felt no resentment towards the Dragon. It wasn't in control of itself. 

But it  _had_ still attacked him, with that move-  _Glaciate_ \- which had created exactly seven spears of ice, each twice as long as he was tall, as sharp as Hugh's tongue in the metaphorical sense, and all equally as terrifying as each other. 

He'd closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming back then, six years ago,

on June the twenty-third,

Today,

and had suddenly felt a rush of heat after an unfamiliar voice had called out- "Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" 

He'd been saved, that day, by the second of three parts of the original Dragon, and its friend- Natural Harmonia, the Hero of Truth, who just generally went by N.

After that incident, Nate had run into N once, maybe twice. 

Not that there was any  _real_ way to have a conversation with a person who quite literally saved your life the first time you met them, and then proceeded to have kind of a breakdown when faced with their quote-on-quote father, who then also had a breakdown but not an upset one, it was more so that his mind essentially just broke, and then those weird shadow-people appeared and teleported him away.

And that was apparently just the end of it.

How on earth were you meant to have a regular conversation with someone like that?

Nate couldn't think of one. 

He yawned- it was about ten at night- and he was pretty tired. The sun had only just begun to set, an orange glow was bleeding out across the water that Nate was watching absentmindedly. Sunset had always been his favourite time of day. 

and Today's was no different.

He'd promised Hugh and Rosa that he'd come and join the party as well at some point, and they'd nodded, understanding that June the twenty-third wasn't all happy memories for Nate, and Rosa had smiled, saying that she'd save him a soda, and Hugh joked that since it was oran flavoured that no, she wouldn't. Rosa had punched Hugh on the arm jokingly and ran off towards the gym, challenging Hugh to a race as she did.

"That's unfair!" Hugh had shouted back, before giving Nate a look- opening his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but clearly thought better of it as after a moment's pause that lasted forever, he just said, "See you later, then." and ran after Rosa.

Of course, Nate could have been overthinking, and so he left it at that.

He checked the time on his X-Transceiver- it was thirty-three minutes past ten. He should probably head down soon. 

The battlefield where everyone was hanging out was actually partially visible from the outlook, and every so-often, someone would say something loud enough in their laughter and glee that Nate would catch it. 

Some particularly odd snippets included: 

"A fucking  _persim_ berry?!"

"How the hell is a skitty like a carrot?!" 

and one from Cheren, which was, "Get those  _damn safety scissors_ away from my hair, Bianca!" 

As it got later into the night, most of Nate's friends- especially Rosa- became far easier to make laugh. They weren't night-owls like Nate (and Bianca, actually) was, and tiredness made them giddy and so their conversations ended up having a certain amount of silliness to them, and even Nate, who was a lot more stoic than he used to be, ended up in fits of giggles. 

Today

had been a lot more relaxed than most of Nate's days. 

Since he was fifteen- three years into him being a trainer, two years after the Incident- he'd become properly employed by PokéStar Studios, and just a few months ago he'd moved out of his mom's place, and got a quaint little apartment in Floccesy. 

It wasn't so far from Virbank that he struggled to get there whenever he was needed for filming, but not so close that he was drowning in the constant bustle of the city.

Nate wasn't  _at all_  made for city living. Maybe he used to be,  but since he went on a journey, he became fond of the far quieter, more humble lifestyle that came with travelling, and camping most of the time.

Even so, as he'd steadily climbed his way up the movie-star ladder to getting bigger and more interesting roles, Nate had acquired something of a fanbase. Of course, it was nowhere near as huge as Rosa's, since she was the current Champion, but it was enough that sometimes he'd get stopped while he was just trying to purchase some vegetables from the outdoor market, or whatever.

He stood up, and stretched. He'd better head down now, lest all his friends begin to get worried about him. 

With one final look over the barrier at the sunset, a dark orange now, streaks of purple and tiny stars starting to appear in the sky, Nate set off down the stairs toward the main part of Aspertia.

When he reached the street, he set off at a jog, stopping in a corner-store to purchase a packet of mini ring-donuts as something of an apology for taking so long, and yet, as he approached the gym he noted that it seemed oddly quiet all of a sudden.

He frowned as he pushed his way through the double-doors, taking a moment to smooth out his shirt. 

_Why have they all gone quiet?_

Nate strode through the gym, his legs reaching over full tiles, which they didn't the very first time he'd come here,

Today, 

seven years ago,

and as he pushed through the doors to the battle-field, the same way he had done back then, on that day, he jumped slightly as all of his friends, and also both his mom and Rosa's mom, leaped out from his peripheral vision, some of them with party poppers, and shouted,

"Happy seventh trainer-versary!" 

Nate felt a smile immediately appear on his face, as he threw the donuts at Rosa who stuck her tongue out at him- as she knew it was a silent joke about her old go-to hairstyle- and Hugh threw his arm around Nate.

"You took your time," Hugh commented, as everyone began to disperse once more after throwing small jokes at Nate about him taking a while, "Did'ya take a nap or something?"

"You can't say much," Nate rolled his eyes, "Your timing was  _way_ behind everyone else with your shouting."

"Oh whatever, you jerk," Hugh took his arm from around Nate's shoulders, and instead grabbed both of his hands with his own, and Nate was spun in a circle, "You're here now, anyway."

"I am," Nate grinned, as they both spun, "Is my promised soda still around?"

"Surprisingly, yeah!" Hugh nodded over at the podium that Cheren usually would be stood on, awaiting any challengers, which was now covered in various snacks, as well as a boombox, "You can thank Bianca for that, though, she held the can above Rosie's head 'til she got bored."

Nate snickered, "Nice."

He and Hugh spun over to the podium, and Nate was still smiling wider than he would in the most cheerful of scenes on set. 

 _Yeah,_  Nate thought, as Hugh pointed to where his soda was partially hidden behind a tub of hard-boiled candies,  _this is a good way to end_

_today._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm actually posting any of my writing!! literally ever!!! cool!!!!!!!!!!   
> anyway i love pokemon bw2 it makes me *crying uncontrollably*   
> i like to imagine that some ppl are super dorky & hold birthday-esque parties for anniversaries of becoming a pkmn trainer   
> "y are they a bit childish at the end" we all need some silliness in our lives. just go out with some pals and be goofy, be jolly, be downright silly.


End file.
